


Azure

by Reizei_Hiroshi



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Multi, SIOC Lance, also im trash and ship shance, aswell as my OC with Shiro, basically im trash i wanted to put my oc in the voltron universe and, depending on what direction this fic takes ill probably end up changing the rating, how do tags work again???, opps, so dang similar, so uh lets just say im winging this, then realized that he and lance are
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 02:37:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11819475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reizei_Hiroshi/pseuds/Reizei_Hiroshi
Summary: Lance ends up having memories of a past life  after the first time of forming Voltron.  Turns out when you die there is always a chance of ending up in another universe where so many things can be the same yet very different at the same time.  Well at least the Memes are all the same. Right???in which im trash and make one of my OC's a past life of Lance





	Azure

           Lance could have sworn that he was seeing things throughout the day as well as he kept getting remembering things that he was positive he had never done. Like going to an amusement park in Utah despite never even visiting the state. Another memory that kept flashing through his mind was talking to a petite girl with long wavy lilac hair with skin the color reminiscent of butterscotch candy and bright grey eyes that seemed to shine blue whenever she smiled. It just didn't make sense to him. He had never even met the girl but whenever the memory of her popped up he was filled with warmth and a soothing feeling. ‘Violeta’ the name immediately popped into his head and he only felt more confused. He didn't know anyone by the name.

           He tried not to dwell on it as it had been a long day. After All in the span of about almost 2 days he had felt like he had been in an entire season of _Star Trek_. He laid down in the bed of his newly assigned room and closed his eyes hoping to sleep and get some reprieve from the newly bombarding memories that seemed to hit him harder the more time passed by.

**Author's Note:**

> Aylamo Lance is going to sleep and boi hes gonna be in for a wild ride once he wakes up :^)  
> also this chapter is short just because this fic is just a spur of the moment thing and im working on this at 5 in the morning even though i should be sleeping bc i need to go work in another 3 hours  
> yikes  
> also be gentle on me im a giant baby and just want to write a trashy fan fic of my OC and Favorite character being the same person  
> and since this first chapter is really short ima go and make it longer that it is and try to hit at least 10,000 Charcters  
> itll take me a bit of time but once i do plan out a writing schedule for myself i should be able to pop out a chapter or 2 out each week  
> so uh yeah if you actually want to read this stick around^^^^


End file.
